


Watcher

by Unforgotten



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-05-31 14:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgotten/pseuds/Unforgotten
Summary: What Heimdall sees when he looks at Thor.





	Watcher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snickfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/gifts).



Heimdall had watched over Thor since his birth. In the first years, he saw only Odin's heir; a child like any other, who played and erred as children will.

Thor grew, and Heimdall saw a warrior, rash and reckless, tempered by the storms.

In the days after they fled, Heimdall saw neither child nor warrior in Thor, but a king indeed—

And in the nights, he saw a man, shoulders bowed, fists clenched.

Heimdall wearied of watching. He went to Thor, as he ought to have gone before, a man to another man.

And what he saw there was magnificent.


End file.
